Mune no Cross
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Aku/Momo, hints of Toshiro/Momo. So even though I threw away my memories, I could never through away...…this cross on my chest…


Mune no Cross  
By SMYGO4EVA

"_**So naïve…." **_

Those words uttered by the very Master of Darkness tore through Momo Hinamori like a sword would slice a human heart in half. There was no feeling in the demon's words, as if there was any feeling there before, and they stung every inch of her very being.

"This wasn't supposed to happen….We made a deal! You were supposed to keep Toshiro safe, not to hurt him!"

"_**He was a fool to look upon you with eyes of pity, my dear Hinamori. He tried to get you out of the deal we had. You fulfilled the contract that was signed by my own hand – the mighty Aku does not take too kindly to one who flees at the last possible moment. You made your decision, and you should uphold to it, **__**child**__**." **_

Momo shook in her place, not moving an inch, but her fists were clenched so tightly that one would think her nails would puncture the skin and liquid ruby would color her fingers.

"You're a liar, Aku!" she practically screamed at him.

_**"Liar? Ha!"**_ came his reply, _**"I am Aku – it is in my nature as the Deliverer of Darkness to bring sorrow to those I see fit. Now be a dear and tell me what I lied about?" **_

The young lieutenant felt her eyes burn with seething hatred at the demon, cursing him and cursing herself for being such a fool to be a pawn in his game. He may rule the dimensions fir all time, but he still wasn't the ruler of her world, not by a long shot.

"You hurt Toshiro, you nearly killed him! You said if you took my soul, you would keep him alive! But no, you sent your drones to play God with his life, and you could have killed him - You know what?" she yelled, "You're a coward, _AKU_! A filthy coward!"

The Shogun of Sorrow's face then contorted into a mask of hatred, a mask for her eyes only.

_**"Fool! You think I would take a soul without a price to pay?"**_ He spat. _**"If you honestly think that human logic, then **__**you**__** are the fool, child. But do not worry, Momo Hinamori; I won't be in your precious Toshiro's way for much longer: there are such ways in this existence that purge your friend's blood of such impurities and wounds after all."**_

Momo let a gasp escape her lips, all anger washed away at that one second, and felt herself begin to tremble at the very mention of such things, "There are? Wh-What do you mean?" she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

Aku's face softened as he put his hands on his hips and his eyes set on the young lieutenant before him.

_**"Yes, child,"**_ he replied.

The young lieutenant let her features relax, if only for a moment, and focused her eyes on the demon, wondering what he would say.

_**"I will save your friend from certain death, but I am Aku, the Master of Masters, and all wishes have a price. The price was always there, when you and I made the contract. I will save your friend only if you and your very soul stay with me, in the Pit of Hate for all time." **_A hearty laugh erupted from the demon, his eyes thinned in sadistic glee, his chuckle echoing throughout the space, enveloping Momo in its malevolence.

The girl was shell-shocked by what the demon had offered, for her to spend the rest of her days in the Pit of Hate with him, Aku, the very demon that took her soul and nearly took Toshiro's life. She felt her very being crumble at that proposition, her very body crumbling from his cruel laughter, that she did not even feel her unconscious nodding of her heavy head, answering yes to his proposition.

_To save Toshiro…._

She did not hear what he added when she felt herself fall onto the blood-red ground that was of the Pit of Hate, her new home.

_**"Your soul is mine, Momo Hinamori - you are mine, my dear, and I intend to keep it that way." **_

She closed her eyes.

"Forgive me, Toshiro…."

_So even though I threw away my memories, I could never through away…._

_This cross on my chest…_

_**(A.N: I'm sorry about the lack of stories recently; exams and excessive studying have taken that away from me for a while, but my muse is back. Hope you enjoyed this story.) **_


End file.
